What They Want For Christmas
by GoodGurl
Summary: It has a short sexual innuendo, but it's really short, so don't worry. I just rated it just in case. This is a short Christmas Special fic for those Queifer fans out there and I know there are a lot of 'em! So, please rr! Thanx! :D


Note: Christmas is close now! Here's my first shot on a Christmas short story, focusing merely on... well, you'll have to find out! Enjoy! Oh, this ties with 'Happy Birthday, Seifer!' like two days later or something.  
  
  
  
  
What They Want For Christmas  
  
  
  
"Quisty!" Selphie approached Quistis as she skipped down the cafeteria to the blond woman sitting on one of the chairs. She put down the coffee cup that she was drinking from and watched the timid girl sit down in front of her. Selphie gave her friend a big smile and clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
"What is it, Selphie?" Quistis asked, looking at her.  
  
Selphie grinned, showing a set of her white teeth. "I was wondering.... what are you doing on Christmas Eve?"  
  
Quistis shrugged. What is she doing on Christmas Eve? Somehow, if she says 'nothing,' she had a feeling Selphie will ask her to help out with decorating the ball room again. This was the second year of Christmas and this was her second question asked. The last one, she was forced to help Selphie decorate, because her friends were too 'busy' with Christmas shopping. This time. This time it was going to be different. Seifer was back.   
  
"Well..." She waited, hoping one of her friends will jump out and volunteer. Where was Zell when you need him? After all, shouldn't Zell be helping his girl friend?   
  
Like luck would have it, Seifer stepped into the picture. He saw the two women and approached them immediately with a smirk on his face. Quistis knew what he was thinking. It was 'time to annoy the hell of the teacher' time and Seifer enjoyed doing that to her. Especially her ever since he came back. Seifer walked up to them, sitting himself in between Selphie and Quistis. He twisted the chair around so he could use the back to rest his elbows on.   
  
"So..... what are you guys up to?" Seifer asked, looking at both women.  
  
Selphie smiled. "Well, I was wondering if Quisty was busy on Christmas Eve! If not, maybe we can organize a party for Christmas!"  
  
Seifer looked at Quistis, his eyes glowing in a sarcastic disbelief. "Yeah.... Quistis IS a good decorator!" Something hard hit him on the shins. Seifer yelped. He clutched his legs, trying to hold the pain from giving away by holding his mouth shut.   
  
'Damn it!' he swore in his head. 'Why did she have to wear one of those steel toed boots?! Couldn't she have warn me by touching my leg or something?! Damn that woman can hit!'  
  
Selphie noticed Seifer in pain. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Seifer?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine," Quistis answered for the pained man. She patted his back. Selphie didn't even realize how hard she was patting him. Seifer could feel it like a stinging slap on the face. "I'm sure Seifer would like to help out too, isn't that right, Seifer?"  
  
Selphie's eyes widened in joy. "Really, Seifer?!" She jumped from her chair and punched nothing but air above her. "Booyaka! Now I have two helpers! That means the decorating will be faster this year!" For that, she ran out from the cafeteria to God knows where she was heading. Probably to the stage and announce the news to the other members of the Committee.  
  
When he was sure she was gone, Seifer glared at Quistis and removed his hand from his bruised shin. "Now I know how Raijin feels when a woman hits him on the shins with a STEEL TOED BOOT!" he yelled. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Quistis snorted. "Stop being such a baby, Seifer! You know she was going to ask you anyway if you were busy on Christmas Eve."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll be busy on Christmas Eve."  
  
Quistis arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what, may I ask will you be doing?"   
  
Seifer leaned closer towards her. He stared into her blue eyes. "I have a date on that night."  
  
Ouch! That hit Quitis in the back, like someone literally hit her in the back, knocking the wind out of her. Why would she care who he dates? Why is she feeling jealous all of a sudden? He was a grown man, who just turned twenty the other day. Why should she care anyway? It was, after all, Christmas and she should be happy for him. Shouldn't she?  
  
"What would have been your excuse for her if you didn't want to help out?" Seifer asked, staring at the woman like he was challenging her.  
  
"I.... I also have a date on that night."  
  
Seifer smirked. "Yeah, right. I'm sure Quistis Trepe is daring enough to have a date!" He chose not to believe if Quistis was telling the truth. She simply can't have a date on that night!  
  
Quistis Trepe stared defiantly at him. "Are you saying I'm bad at asking guys to go out with me?"  
  
"No.... all I'm saying is that it's a bunch of bull coming from you. Come on!" He looked at her up and down. "You're Quistis Trepe. You're too busy with guys that all you ever have time for are for the test papers on your desk!"  
  
Quistis jerked herself up from her chair, pushing the chair out of her way and glared at him. "Excuse me?! I happen to have gone out with a few guys! How many have you gone out with?"  
  
"You mean how many girls I've gone out with? Well, not that it's any of your business, but counting Rinoa that's...." He counted with his fingers, thinking these things in his head. "At least four girls," he lied. The truth was, Rinoa was the only girl he ever went out with.   
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. Like Seifer could ever go out with more than one girls. "I don't believe you."  
  
Seifer snorted. "You want to make a bet on it?"  
  
"A bet?" Quistis looked away from him. "I never do bets."  
  
Seifer leaned closer and gazed into her eyes. "What, afraid you might lose the bet?"  
  
"I never lose," Quistis replied, uncrossing her arms from her chest. She looked at Seifer. "So, what exactly IS the bet if I take it?"  
  
Seifer thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers as soon as he thought of the idea. "By Christmas evening, we both must have dates for the party."  
  
"Dates, huh?" Quistis shook her head. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "What happens if you lose?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I won't lose. But if I win, I get a date from you."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"Simple as it is, Instructor.... you can tell me what it is you want if you win."  
  
"Simple as it is, huh? Well, Almasy, if I win, you must get me a date with Squall."  
  
Seifer froze. A date with the great boy wonder? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Squall always got the best in him. Even the woman of his life. The one woman he has dreamed of all his life. Quistis Trepe has never gotten over Squall, even after a year or even after Squall met Rinoa. Squall will never take it. He's hopelessly in love with Rinoa. He'll surely win. "Squall, eh?" Without a second thought, Seifer reached out and shook Quistis' soft hand. Without his gloves, he felt awkward touching Quistis' small hand in his as he shook it. Seifer paused, his hand gently gripping Quistis' hand. He hadn't realized he was holding her hand for a long time. He stared straight into her eyes.  
  
Quistis quickly pulled her hand away from him and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess it's a deal."  
  
Seifer blinked, taking his mind off of that one moment and nodded. "Right. I think we should get started."  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Quistis laid on the bed, thinking exactly how to start this whole thing. How was she going to ask a guy? She was never good at it!   
  
"Dammit! Why did I even lie to Seifer?" she said to herself. "It's just a stupid bet!" She tossed and turned on her bed, jumbling thoughts in her head about what to do first.  
  
Finally, without having the will to think anymore, Quistis got up from bed, stretched and grabbed her towel from the back of the door. She let her hair down, her long golden tresses flowing behind her back. She opened her bathroom and stepped inside, where she shed her clothes off and slowly made her way inside the shower. She closed the door behind her and turned on the faucet, adjusting the water from cold to warm. She sighed as the warm water touched the small of her back. Many thoughts played in her head. Who would be the best candidate? Maybe she can hire someone.... no. Maybe she can pick one of her friends? Zell? No. Selphie would kill her if she did that. Irvine? No, Seifer already knows who he is. He knows how much of a player the cowboy was.   
  
"Besides, he already has a girl friend!" she added to herself. There should be one person she can ask out to the Christmas Eve party. If she loses, she will have to date Seifer. She cringed at that thought. Seifer was the last person she'll ever date.  
  
  
****************  
  
Seifer couldn't sleep. 'This whole bet was such a stupid idea!' he thought. 'All the girls in Balamb Garden still hates me for what I did! Dammit, Seifer! You're such an idiot for starting it.' He sat up from his bed and looked straight ahead, towards the black screen of the television. Why couldn't he just ask Trepe out to the party himself?  
  
'Maybe because she still hates you for what you did?' a voice spoke in his head. Seifer shook his head dry, trying to shake away the thoughts in his head. The voice was right after all. He was the last person she'll ever date. Why her of all people? She was an Instructor after all. No respecting Senior SeeD would ever date a loser like him.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
It was now a day left until the party. Quistis was running out of time. She had to find a date quick! It took at least a few days to find out who was the best one and show Seifer that she could do it. It was hard looking for the right guy, but she wasn't about to let Seifer win. She walked down the hallway, eagerly searching for the right guy. He would have to be handsome, broad built, tall, taller than her anyway and very sensitive. She passed one SeeD.   
  
'Too short,' she thought. Another person passed by. 'Head is too big!' Every guys that passed her would always get negative thoughts from her such as, 'Too tall! What is he a giraffe?' or 'Too skinny. I'd rather have someone with muscles!' even 'He dresses weird!'   
  
It took hours on end. Quistis was fed up with it. She was about to give up and have Seifer date her, when she found the perfect one. He stood there, lonesome, standing in the balcony and staring up at the stars. He had short dark, dark hair, much like the colour of Rinoa's and very blue eyes. He wore a long black coat and wore a tight shirt, showing his pectoral muscles and his broad shoulders. Quistis straightened herself and walked casually towards him. She had found her target!  
  
"Hi," she whispered. The man looked down on her. He smiled, showing a set of white pearls. She gave him one of her seductive gestures and moved closer towards him. "What are you doing all alone here?"  
  
The man turned to face her. "I like being alone, but I wouldn't mind you being here." He held out his hand to her. "My name is Crevan James. You are?"  
  
Quistis shook his hand, stroking his hand so gently. "Quistis Trepe." Blue eyes. Six foot two. Dresses appropriately and very muscular. She had found her target! 'Mission accomplished!' she thought.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Seifer smiled at her. "You mean, you'll actually do it?"  
  
The girl, long brown hair and green eyes grinned up at him and nodded. "Sure thing, handsome!" She brushed a finger on his face, tracing his jawline and moving it up to his lips. She moved closer, teasing her with a kiss, but wouldn't. She smiled playfully. "Yeah. How much will it cost me?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. He slapped his hands at his sides. "A hundred gil?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and planted both her fists on her hips. "You have got to be kidding me! You mean I have to pretend to go on this date for the party, have a good time and get only a hundred gil?!" She looked up at him. "You gotta do better than that, sweet cheeks!"  
  
Seifer sighed. "Fine." He reached inside his coat pocket and took out a hundred gil. He took her hand, faced her palms upwards and placed the money inside. "There. You get a hundred gil, then you'll get the rest after the party ends, all right?"  
  
Satisifed, the girl gripped the money tighter in her hand and stuffed in her jean pocket. "It's been good working with you, lover boy!" She tapped his face and winked at him, before turning around to leave. "I'll be there earlier than you think!" she yelled out as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" he said to himself.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Christmas Eve.......  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, you guys! This is so amazing!" Rinoa gawked at the wonderful decorations Selphie, Seifer and Quistis all put together. A large Christmas tree was placed by the window, its decorations streamed in gold to compliment the golden tiles of the ball room. Christmas lights on every direction and different colours brightened the room like rainbows. Christmas decors cheered the ever so dreary walls, replacing them with smiles from the members of Garden. Everyone was there to see the creativity that was Selphie.   
  
"She's right, Selphie! It's so beautiful!" Quistis appeared from behind Rinoa, startling the poor girl. Rinoa turned around, facing Quistis and looked at the man standing beside her. The blond woman had her arms linked with the handsome man, wearing a black suit. She reminded the man of someone she knows for some reason.  
  
"Rinoa, Selphie, I'd like you to meet, my date, Crevan James," Quistis stated, looking up at the handsome man. He looked to be two or three years older than Quistis. Neverthless, Rinoa could see the smile on Quistis' face. She always thought her and Seifer would hook up, but she finally figured that Quistis couldn't stand the sight of Seifer or Seifer couldn't stand around and wait for her to forgive him. 'Too bad,' she thought. 'They would have make a great couple.'  
  
Rinoa held out her hand and shook Crevan's large ones. Selphie did the same, both smiling with their sweetest possible smiles. "Nice to meet you, Crevan."  
  
"Have I seen you before?" Selphie looked at the man, studying his face. Crevan shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think so," the man replied.  
  
"Nevermind then. I think it was someone else," Selphie said. "Quisty, Crevan... you take a seat right over at the table where Seifer and his date are seated." The young woman pointed to a table by the window where two people were seated.   
  
Quistis followed Selphie's finger. There, at the table, just as Selphie said, sat Seifer, with his back facing them and a girl sitting in front of him. She had long brown hair and supple lips. 'Damn! He beat me to it!' She looked up and smiled at Crevan. "Well, shall we?"  
  
Crevan grinned. "Yes, we shall."   
  
The walked together towards the table. Quistis felt her heart beating in rage as she watched Seifer flirting with his date. He leaned over and curled a strand of brown hair behind the girl's ears and smiled. Quistis saw that smile. It was the same smile he gave when Garden flew over Fisherman's Horizon. Why does she even care anyway? Seifer was just being Seifer! 'He'll do anything to win the bet,' she stated in her head.  
  
  
****************  
  
"Don't look now, but your sweetheart is coming this way," the girl whispered.  
  
Seifer leaned closer towards Isabelle. "Does she have a date?"  
  
Isabelle glanced behind Seifer, noticing a blond woman and a dark headed man coming towards their table. She pried her eyes away from the couple and back to her drink. She twirled the drink with her straw and nodded. "Yeah, she does. And very cute too."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Hey, will you please stop googling and focus here?" He was sounding annoyed.   
  
Suddenly, he breathed in a wonderful scent. Seifer realized that Quistis and her date had arrived at the table. She moved to Isabelle's side, while Crevan, being a gentleman, pulled out a chair for her so she could sit down. Quistis met Seifer's eyes for a second, before sitting down and looking up to thank her date. Her date sat down beside her, nodding to the other couple. Isabelle moved closer to Seifer and smiled at the two.  
  
Seifer gritted his teeth, closing his mouth so none of them could see his teeth being chipped while he grinded them to bits. He placed his elbows on the table and looked at Quistis. 'God, is she beautiful!' he thought. He noticed the plunging neckline of her red gown and the blond hair, that, he noticed, were undone and were flowing down her shoulders like silk. It wasn't on its usual bun this time. He exhaled. He hand't noticed the way he was looking at her, nor did he noticed himself holdig his breath after studying her. Quistis Trepe was certainly a Goddess that no man could ever touch. Maybe after tonight, her date will be the one to do that. Seifer clenched his fists from underneath his elbows and removed his eyes away from her.   
  
"Is something the matter, Seifer?" Isabelle placed a hand on his elbow and leaned closer to whisper something. Quistis saw it as whispering sweet nothings in his ear, but Seifer heard exactly what she was saying.  
  
"You have to cool yourself down, Seifer or you'll blow it for both of us. Especially you! So, when I'm done whispering, you start smiling at me, all right? You want to make her jealous or what?" She leaned back and straightened out her blouse, then kicked Seifer gently in the leg.  
  
Seifer got the signal, smiling at Isabelle.   
  
Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay everyone! We are about to start the celebration!" All heads present in the ballroom turned their attention towards the hostess of the party, holding a microphone in her hand. Selphie smiled confidently at everyone. "Dinner will be served in an hour, so for now, dancing will be the first program in the party! So...." She looked around. "Grab a partner and let's dance! Woohoo!" She threw a clenched hand up in the air and twirled it around over her head like a lasso and gave the signal to the DJ to start playing the music.   
  
Macarena was the first song. Its beat was uplifting in Quistis' ears as she watched people, mostly women, lined up on the dance floor, facing towards the dining tables.   
  
"Come on, this is a girl's dance!" Isabelle yelped. To Quistis' surprise, the brown haired girl took the blond woman by the arm and pulled her to the dance floor, despite of Quistis' protest.   
  
The two men watched them go. "Lively, ain't she?" Crevan commented towards Isabelle.  
  
Seifer nodded, staring as Quistis joined the women on the dance floor, Isabelle standing right beside her. They were the only two standing in front of all the other women. He almost laughed when he saw Quistis struggling to get the hang of Macarena. The women were at the point where they jump and turn to another direction, while Quistis was only finishing the last part of Macarena. Seifer couldn't help but crack up. He hadn't realized that he was the only person laughing too loudly, which gave Quistis' attention. She glared at Seifer, giving a mock clap towards her. She sneered and turned the direction where the women were facing, to their right.  
  
"Quistis is something, eh? I would love to be in bed with her tonight," Crevan commented, staring at Quistis' body. Seifer swore he saw him lick his lips.  
  
Seifer's eyes turned into slits. 'That bastard!' he thought. He clenched his fists and glared at the back of the older man's head. He imagined himself grabbing his Hyperion from his side and, without a moment's hesitation, slicing the man's head off of his body.   
  
"What. Did. You. Say?" Seifer was trying to calm himself down.   
  
Crevan turned around to face him. "Well, just look at her! With that body, I'm sure I won't have any problem riding on her, if you know what I mean." He grinned, then turned his attention back on the blond woman. "Your date ain't bad looking either. Planning on doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning on cutting you from limb to limb and then feed your bones to the wild dogs in the field," he mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Crevan asked. He looked at the blond man.  
  
Seifer smiled. "Oh, nothing," he lied. "I said I was planning on staying at home tonight and mingle with the presents." The music was over.   
  
"Oh, right...." He obviously was thinking something sexual, totally opposite of what Seifer was thinking. He winked at the younger man and watched as the women walked back to their tables. Quistis and Isabelle walked back to theirs. "Save some for me," he whispered, before their dates arrived.  
  
"Perve," he muttered. Crevan certainly missed that one.   
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
She sipped the last few drops of coffee from her cup and stared out the window. The most celebrated holiday was getting closer by the hours and still no sign of the one thing that makes Christmas the most joyous event ever. Snow. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be a white christmas this year. She remembered last year how the SeeDs celebrated the holiday. They all went out for dinner, hung out most of the time and exchanged gifts with one another. Squall and Rinoa were officially a couple and Zell and Selphie became one after that. Irvine found himself a girl friend, a girl he met when he went vacationing in Esthar for the summer. Quistis felt herself envious of her friends. They were lucky to have someone and were even more luckier to have someone celebrate one of the most romantic holidays ever. She had no one. She did anyway, tonight, until Crevan told her he was going to drop off a girl. She had a feeling he wasn't going to drop her off. Seifer was right. Crevan was a player. That's probably why Selphie's seen him before, because he was probably one of Irvine's best buddies when Selphie and him were going out.  
  
  
***************  
  
"Instructor." A familiar voice rang in her ears. She turned her head towards the source and found herself grimacing in disgust. Why, of all people did HE have to show up? She couldn't understand it. After being demoted from SeeD, Seifer disappeared, now, he's returned. Although he wasn't causing much trouble than before, Quistis couldn't help but feel malice for the blond rebel. She put her cup down and crossed her legs, bringing her eyes back out the window.  
  
  
"What do you want Seifer?" She frowned when she felt him sitting down in front of her. Jerking her head towards him, she looked into his eyes and sneered at him. Seifer just smirked, liking the challenge of Quistis Trepe's glare. He crossed his arms over his chest and drew his attention outside. He had to admit, Garden had the most incredible views at night. Lights flickered, like dancing fireflies out into the field and he could see couples on the other side of Garden making googly eyes at each other. Seifer glanced at the blond woman sitting in front of him. Even in the dark, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Compared to Rinoa, Quistis Trepe stepped higher into his list, being one of his favourite people. Sure, for a few months now, she has ignored him, but Seifer understood that. He didn't deserve that kind of forgiveness. After all, he did almost kill all the SeeDs and almost destroyed Balamb Garden for his stupidity.  
  
  
"I was wondering... how come you're here, while everyone else is back at the ball room having a lot of fun?" He studied her for awhile. He couldn't believe that jerk, Crevan left her all alone here! Quistis never wore makeup. Seifer knew she was already beautiful without the makeup and he was right. Every inch of her was beautiful.   
  
Quistis felt Seifer watching her. A hint of red coloured her cheeks. "None of your business," she replied.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and stood up. He heard music playing from a distance. The ballroom was not that far away, so he could still hear it all the way here in the cafeteria. He walked up to her and held out a hand towards the blond woman. "Quistis, I think that Crevan guy was a fool to leave you here all alone."  
  
Quistis kept her attention out the window. "At least you won the bet," she replied. "What are you doing here anyway?" She looked at him. "Your date is probably waiting for you to take her home."  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Isabelle got a ride home with a friend," he lied. The truth was, she was the woman Crevan was taking home. The dark haired man planned on taking Quistis to bed tonight, but Seifer couldn't have that.  
  
__________  
  
  
"No, you're not taking her home with you," Seifer said, coldly. He looked at the shorter and older man in front of him.  
  
Crevan arched an eyebrow at the blond. He folded his arms across his chest. "What makes you think you can just order me around on who I should take home to bed with?"  
  
"I said, you're not taking her home," he repeated.  
  
Crevan stepped forward. "What, are you afraid that she'll scream out my name while we have wild passionate, sex and not yours?"  
  
Seifer suddenly grabbed the man by his shirt collar and pulled Crevan towards him. "You son of a bitch! If you dare touch her, I swear I'll kill you!" he murmured.  
  
Crevan smirked and pushed himself away from Seifer.   
  
Isabelle appeared then, looking at both men. Quistis was nowhere in sight.   
  
Both men looked at her. "Hey, Crevan." She gave the dark haired man a seductive smile and walked towards him. Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his ears. Crevan's eyes rolled up to the back of his head, liking the feeling of a beautiful woman kissing the tip of his ear.   
  
Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"How about you ditch the blond bimbo and take me home?" she whispered.   
  
Crevan, hypnotized by her intoxicating seduction, nodded and left her to tell Quistis. Seifer watched him go and turned towards Isabelle.  
  
"You wait until we leave and then you can go to her," Isabelle told him.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Thanks, Isabelle. Are you really going to...?"  
  
Isabelle shook her head. "Hell no! I may be a woman who experts in seduction, but I'm no damn hooker! 'Sides, that guy, cute or not, is an ass when it comes to treating women."  
  
Seifer snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Got that right!"  
  
  
****************  
  
  
A slow Christmas music played, jumping Seifer from his reverie. Quistis was still staring out the window, oblivious to Seifer's trance earlier. Sighing, he stood up and walked to Quistis' side and held out his hand.  
  
Quistis furrowed her eyebrows and looked at his hands confusingly. She glanced up.  
  
"Dance with me," he said. It wasn't a request, it was merely like a command.  
  
Quistis looked at his hand, unsure if she should take it or not.  
  
Seifer took a deep breath. 'Hyne this woman is slow!' he thought, hiding the irritation on his face. "It's Christmas, Trepe and I prefer that we have a truce on this holiday. Besides, isn't Christmas a season where we should all be merry and bright?" He grinned.  
  
Quistis couldn't help but smile. "I guess it couldn't hurt to dance a little." She took his hand. Seifer led her to the dance floor with the rest of the couples slowly dancing to the song, 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire.' The blond man wrapped an arm around her waist, making Quistis blushed and held her other hand in his. Quistis wrapped her arms around Seifer's neck and began to dance. Without thinking, Quistis rested her chin on his shoulder and watched at the people behind him.  
  
"What about the bet?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Seifer was too busy smelling the wonderful scent from her blond hair.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis removed her chin from his shoulder, glancing up at the occupied man.  
  
The blond man opened his eyes and looked down on her. "Huh? Oh, the bet?" He leaned closer, his face touching hers. "Forget the bet," he murmured in her ear. He was dancing like a pro, leading her to an amazing waltz and Quistis couldn't believe it.  
  
Quistis pulled away to look into his eyes. "Forget the bet?" she repeated, making sure she heard right.  
  
"Yeah. I think starting the bet was a bad idea. We both lost anyway."  
  
"We both did? How?"  
  
Seifer leaned closer again. He moved his lips towards her ear and whispered, "Either way, we both lose. Your date left and you lose, but I also lose, because you would rather go on a date with a mule, instead of me."  
  
Her heart sank. Seifer knew all along that she didn't want him, but why does she feel disappointed that he said that? She could feel Seifer's heart beating against hers. "I'll... I'll go on a date with you," she whispered.  
  
Seifer pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "You will?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yeah, I mean..." She shrugged. "What's the harm in that?" Seifer smiled. A real smile that Quistis has never seen on his handsome face.   
  
"Hey everyone! Look it's snowing!" Zell yelled from the dance floor. All heads turned towards the window. Large clusters of snowflakes fell from the sky, falling slowly down on the empty grass. Despite all the darkness outside, the snow was white enough to be visible in front of them.   
  
"And it's Christmas too!" Selphie yelped. She glanced at her watch, one arm draped around Zell's neck and turned her attention towards the invitees. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" She yelled.  
  
Just then, everyone turned towards their dates and kissed each other. Some, to those who just started dating, hugged each other and smiled. Quistis and Seifer glanced at their friends. Zell wrapped his arms around Selphie's waist, pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips. Irvine dipped his date, his girl friend from Esthar and kissed her on the lips. And lastly, they turned their attention on Squall and Rinoa. They smiled at each other, before giving each other small kisses, then it deepened into a more passionate one.   
  
Seifer glanced at Quistis who saw the pain in her eyes as she watched Squall and Rinoa kiss. He wished she would forget about him.   
  
Without a second thought, Seifer moved towards her and took her hand in his. Quistis looked at their hands entwined and glanced up at Seifer.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Quistis," he whispered, giving her his actual smile of happiness.  
  
Quistis smiled back, the light shining a wonderful golden colour of her hair and held his hand back, squeezing it gently. "Merry Christmas to you too, Seifer," she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Well? What do you guys think? This is just a special Christmas fic, so please be gentle and no flames! Please r/r too! K? K, thanx! :D MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!!!!! 


End file.
